


Memorize

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, blindfolded handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe find out one of many things you can do with a blindfold.





	Memorize

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

Ben couldn't say that he had been blindfolded during their lovemaking before. Even sliding to his knees in front of Poe, he reached out, feeling Poe's thighs under both his hands. Well-formed thighs. Poe didn't think much of his height, but there was nothing wrong in the slightest with Poe's body. There was nothing about Poe's body that wasn't absolutely beautiful, Ben thought. The way his shoulders were shaped, his collarbone structure, the shape of his hips...everything about Poe's body was completely, utterly perfect. He could already picture it in his mind even as his hands sought out Poe's shaft. Poe's voice was already a gentle guide, telling him where to stroke.

"You're doing so well," Poe said, in a soft whisper even as Ben captured his shaft with his hand, rubbing and stroking around the head. Hard. Poe was so hard and big and wet in Ben's hands, it was amazing. He hadn't realized fully how big Poe felt, not huge, but definitely big. He strayed towards the back and fondled Poe's more sensitive testicles, relishing in the moans and the praise that Poe was already heaping on him. You're doing so well, Ben, and other bits of praise for Ben's touch. Ben's hands moved up and down Poe's shaft, working him, drawing out moans and words of encouragement even as he did so.

Poe came into his hands with a cry of Ben's name, and Ben caught his release in his hands, listening to him shudder and moan even as he spent himself. Ben got up, and he already sensed that Poe was far from done with the blindfold.

Poe slipped to his knees. Ben already knew what was coming next, just by how loudly Poe was broadcasting in the Force. And by the Force, he looked forward to it.


End file.
